


Living Together & Surviving to Tell the Tale

by Hiver_Frost_Elf, PepperTheSassySpy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, Early Days, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Living Together, M/M, MRAW2017, Mick Rory Appreciation Week, Moving In Together, Pre-Canon, Pyromania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/pseuds/PepperTheSassySpy
Summary: Most folks look at Mick—half unbuttoned Henleys, fuzzy chin, goes to bars for a beer and a brawl—and assume he never does any spring cleaning.  They believe he’ll put up with anything as long as he has his precious lighter.Len discovers that this assumption is false.





	Living Together & Surviving to Tell the Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper ensured this didn't suffer from Abrupt Ending Syndrome
> 
> Betaed by [Toni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia_barone/pseuds/tonia_barone)

Fire needs three things: fuel, heat, and oxygen.  Mick can’t get rid of oxygen, and his brain can invent thousands of ways to acquire heat, but he can eliminate fuel.

Len was used to glass shards, toys, and trash strewn everywhere.  As long as he had desk space for his blueprints, he’d let everything else around him become a dump.

Mick finally snapped when a box of French fries crunched underfoot.  Len had fallen asleep at his desk pillowed on blueprints, melted ice drooling out of a cup of soda and pooling on the floor below.

Mick nudged Len, yet the younger man kept on snoozing until Mick lugged him to bed.

“Whaz up, Mick?” Len’s low Central accent slurred out as he blinked drowsily.

“Fell asleep on your blueprints again.  Beds are better for your back.”

“It’s the damn Sanderson job...” Len rubbed at his eyes as he melted into the sheets. “Every time I work out a plan, something pops up in the blueprints or guard schedules or some other crap that'll get us caught in a heartbeat.”

“You’ll get it, Lenny.  Sleepin’ on it’ll do you good.”

Len obliged him, allowing Mick to get down to work.

Len woke up late the next morning to no garbage, grime, or dirty clothes anywhere in sight.  His eyes narrowed when he discovered that his blueprints had even been neatly stacked on his desk.  He went back to work on his plans, working even as he ate his lunch.  When he noticed an air duct he hadn't before that may be invaluable in the heist, he knocked his burger wrapper to the floor in his haste to scribble down his new idea.  He felt tempted to pick it up for a moment before shrugging and shifting his attention back to the plans.  That wrapper on the floor let him breathe easy.  Although a blemish upon the otherwise spotless floor, it felt familiar.  Standing in such a pristine place made him feel like he was in a bad sitcom.

"Barely livable," he muttered under his breath.

Behind him, frustration dripped from Mick's gravelly voice, “Ya know what else is barely livable?”

Len got the message when his wrapper became ashes.

The End!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this :D enjoy what you do here and everywhere!
> 
> Here's something fun to do: compare and contrast this with my latest coldwave living together fic: [Stealing is Reeling, but Sharing is Caring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177710)


End file.
